Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 056
Sad But Truesdale, known as Sho vs. Insect Girl! Insect Princess in the Japanese version, is the fifty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Syrus Truesdale is offered a promotion to the Ra Yellow dorm should be able to defeat an Obelisk Blue student named Missy. However, this factors into Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte's plan of demolishing the Slifer Red dorm. Summary As Chazz Princeton will still be staying at the Slifer Red dorm, he used his family's money to build an add-on to it for him to occupy. It's the size of a small house by itself, and is complete with an indoor pool and two floors. Alexis Rhodes arrives and explains that she has moved out of the Obelisk Blue dorm, due to Dr. Crowler and her brother's urgings to make Alexis and Atticus a singing duo. Chazz gives the whole group a tour of his expansion and Alexis asks if she can stay here at the Slifer Red dorm. Chazz allows her to have the expansion and thus has to move back in with Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale. Bastion Misawa arrives and informs Syrus that Dr. Crowler has set up a duel between him and an Obelisk Blue student, Missy. This is part of Crowler's plan to find the school a representative for the Pro League. Syrus was chosen as one of the duelists because of his brother's status. Should he win, he'll be promoted to Ra Yellow. If Missy wins, Dr. Crowler will let her advance to the Pro League, which she wishes to do because she in love with Zane. Syrus doesn't like the situation and runs away. Tyranno Hassleberry persuades him to take advantage of the opportunity her has, calling it Syrus' chance to "evolve". Syrus seals his "Power Bond" card in an envelope and hands it to Chazz, telling him to deliver it to Jaden. Syrus wins the duel without "Power Bond" through "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill", thus advancing to Ra Yellow. However, he still opts to live at the Slifer Red dorm. Featured Duel Missy's turn * Summons "Prickle Fairy" (300/2000) in Defense Position. Syrus' turn * Activates "Shield Crush", destroying "Prickle Fairy". * Summons "Steamroid" (1800/1800) in Attack Position. * Attacks directly (Missy 2200). Missy's turn * Summons "Pinch Hopper" (1000/1200) in Attack Position. * Activates "Multiplication of Ants", Tributing "Pinch Hopper" to Special Summon two "Army Ant Tokens" (500/500 each) in Defense Position. This activates "Pinch Hopper's" effect, letting her Special Summon "Insect Princess".In the TCG/OCG, "Pinch Hopper's" effect would not activate here, as the timing would be missed. * Activates Field Spell Card "Insect Garden", using its effect to give Syrus control of the two "Army Ant Tokens", who switch to Attack Position via "Insect Princess'" effect. * Equips "Insect Princess" with "Insect Pheromone". * Attacks and destroys an"Army Ant Token" (Syrus 2600), activating the effect of "Insect Pheromone", letting "Insect Princess" attack again. * Attacks and destroys an "Army Ant Token" (Syrus 700). Syrus' turn * Switches "Steamroid" to Defense Position. * Summons "Submarineroid" (800/1800) in Attack Position. * Attacks directly with "Submarineroid's' effect, which also switches said monster to Defenses Position. (Missy 1400). * Sets a card. Missy's turn * Summons "Magical Longicorn" (600/1000) in Attack Position, control of which switches to Syrus via "Insect Garden". * Attacks with "Insect Princess", but Syrus activates "No Entry!!", switching "Insect Princess" to Defense Position and forcing Missy to discard a card.In the TCG/OCG, "No Entry!!" switches all monsters to Defense Position and does not force the opponent to discard. Syrus' turn * Activates "Vehicroid Connection Zone", fusing "Submarineroid", "Steamroid" and "Drillroid" to Fusion Summon" "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Insect Princess", with "Jumbo Drill's" piercing effect inflicting damage to Missy (Missy 0). * Syrus wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes